


Where We're Meant To Be

by harringrovecryptid



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harringrovecryptid/pseuds/harringrovecryptid
Summary: An innocent game of spin the bottle leads Billy to the realization that he wants more than he'd previously been willing to admit.





	Where We're Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pretendimstraight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimstraight/gifts).



> Happy Holidays!  
> I hope you're having an amazing day and that this fic brings you some joy!

Billy was kicking himself for not paying closer attention to who was talking. Because if Billy knew whose suggestion lead to him playing spin-the-bottle with Steve Harrington and a bunch of other teenagers, then he’d be sure to kick their ass later.

God must really hate him.

It had gotten to the point in the party where people were either drunk enough to want to go home and sleep, or drunk enough to want to continue making stupid mistakes. Billy wondered what that said about himself or any of the other people casually sitting around the empty coke bottle.

There were a few faces he didn’t recognize, but Billy was surprised that he was familiar with the majority of the people within the circle. Tommy was on one side, arm draped around Carol, and apparently not entirely grasping the rules of the game because the couple was already making out before either one even touched the bottle.

Steve was across from Billy, squished in between Jonathan Byers and the Wheeler chick.

Billy knew her real name, but he refused to call her anything besides “Wheeler chick” since he heard about how she broke Steve’s heart.

Not that Billy cared or anything.

“The usual rules.” Carol said, detangling herself from Tommy long enough to give the bottle a test spin. “Minimum five second make-out session, no groping, and no skipping a kiss.”

“Looks like Steve’s gonna finally get some after Fancy Nancy kicked him to the curb last year.” Tommy grinned around the chewing gum that used to be in Carol’s mouth.

Steve rolled his eyes at Tommy, but Billy didn’t miss how they briefly met his own before turning back to the annoying couple. “Shut your mouth Tommy.”

“Nah, I’m planning on keeping it open for most of the night actually.” Tommy mimed sticking his tongue out and kissing empty air, causing most of the room to groan in disgust.

Billy’s eyes drifted back to Steve as Carol started the game (her spin ironically landing on Tommy). If only he knew how wrong he was about Steve not getting any...

Billy and Steve had been hooking up for weeks now. Starting with make-out sessions that turned into handjobs and blowjobs in the backseat of a car, which escalated to quick fucks in Harrington’s empty house.

But that’s all it was. Fucking.

Billy made sure to always leave or kick Steve out once they were finished. Because he knew if they began to linger in bed or in the back of the Camaro then Steve would start to _do_ things. Disgustingly adorable things like running his fingers through Billy’s hair or holding his hand or wrapping his arms around Billy and snoring softly into his chest. Gross.

...Okay maybe Billy liked the idea of some of those things, but he knew it would be the beginning of a very slippery slope.

Because if they started to do those coupley things then Steve would begin throwing around the “dating” word. And Billy was not about to buy a ticket to that shitshow again. Been there, done that, got caught and moved to the middle of Nowhere-Hawkins-Fucksville-Indiana because of it.

But as boring as this town was, Billy really didn’t want to move again.

Because he knew for a fact that nowhere else in the world had Steve.

“Hey!” Carol squealed and pulled back, slapping Tommy. “No groping!”

“That rule applies to _me_?” Tommy stared in shock, rubbing his face and looking at Carol with sad puppy-dog eyes that she ignored.

“Steve should go next!” Carol declared, re-adjusting her sweater and giving Tommy a more playful slap this time.

With an annoyed huff, Steve leaned over and gave the bottle a twist.

Billy watched as it spun in circles over and over again. He didn’t care who it landed on. They weren’t a couple, he’d made sure that was clear, so Steve was free to kiss whoever the hell he pleased…

The bottle finally stilled, it’s neck pointing directly and the Wheeler chick.

“Oh shit!” Tommy and Carol laughed like this was their master plan all along.

Nancy shook her head at Steve. “We don’t have to…”

“Ah-ah-ah!” Carol wagged a finger. “No skipping.”

The ex-couple sighed.

“It’s okay Nance.” Steve’s words were meant to calm her, but they seemed to have the opposite effect. Wheeler flinched before whispering an apology and leaning in for a kiss.

It was a quick, chaste peck, like Steve was afraid of getting burned. But Tommy and Carol still made a show of hooting and hollering like there were fireworks.

Steve was looking anywhere but at Nancy as he called out who got to go next. “Tommy.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Tommy grinned and leaned over to spin the bottle, only for it to land back on Steve.

A few observers laughed and whistled as Steve reached for the bottle as if to point it elsewhere.

“Aw come on Steve, don’t try and back out now.” Tommy leaned back on his knees and smiled.

“Tommy I’m not doing this.”

“What? Afraid you’re gonna like it too much?”

Steve glanced at Billy before sighing and leaning across the circle. Without warning, Tommy grabbed Steve’s shoulders and pulled him closer. “I mean it’s not like we haven’t done this before.”

Billy nearly lost his balance. He was the only one to hear that last part since he was so close.

Without further warning, Tommy pulled Steve’s face towards his and made a real show of frenching him, licking the other boys lips and keeping his hands firm on Steve’s shoulders to keep him in place.

Some of the girls screamed in delight like they were watching some kind of show.

Literally everything about it made Billy’s blood boil. But what took him by surprise most was how jealous he felt.

It reminded him of watching someone stomp all over his favorite toy.

Steve finally pushed away from Tommy and fell coughing onto his hands and knees.

“Are you okay?” Billy leaned forward a little too quick for his own liking.

Holding up a hand, Steve paused before hacking up a wad of chewing gum onto the carpet.

“Gross!” Nancy gagged.

Tommy made a show of looking around the room before settling his eyes on where Steve was still rubbing at his mouth. “You can go next.”

“Jesus come on…” Steve began to groan.

“-other people want to play this game too, Tommy.” Billy tried to butt in.

“And they’ll get their chance after Steve takes his turn.”

Steve gave a resigned sigh and leaned over again to spin the bottle.

More than anything Billy wanted it to land on him. An urge was building in the pit of his stomach to lay claim to what’s his. He’d show everyone how Steve liked to be kissed.

The bottle spun round and round until it landed on...

Byers. Fucking Jonathan Byers.

Is everyone going to kiss Steve _except Billy_?!

“For fuck’s sake...” Steve fell back on his knees and looked at the boy next to him.

Billy didn’t know all that much about Jonathan Byers. But judging by the deer-in-the-headlights look he’d been sporting all night, this wasn’t his usual scene.

Steve sighed and sat up a little straighter. “Let’s just get it over with, okay?”

Jonathan looked around the room at all the eyes watching him and then quickly turning back to Steve. Taking a deep breath, Jonathan reached out and cupped Steve’s face, and kissed him.

If Nancy was chaste, and Tommy was sloppy, then Jonathan kissed like Steve was the most precious and most fragile thing in the world. He held Steve’s face like he might break and kissed him like he was apologizing.

Steve broke off the kiss and quickly stood up, brushing non-existent dirt off his jeans. “I’m going home.”

“Steve…” Nancy began.

“I’m leaving too.” Billy got up. “This party blows.”

A low murmur of agreement hummed through the room as a few other people stood and collected their belongings.

Once a few people began moving, others followed until Billy was wading through a crowd of half-drunk teens to reach his car.

Billy really should have been more worried about the fact that he remembered absolutely nothing about the drive to Harrington’s house. He didn’t even consciously think about where he was going, he just drove.

But he must have been driving for a while before he ended up there, because his gas tank was near-empty.

“Billy? What’re you--?” Steve barely had enough time to fully open his front door before Billy was pushing him inside, kicking the door closed behind them, and smashing their mouths together.

It wasn’t a romantic gesture in the slightest. It was fueled by need and frustration that made their teeth knock together with a fervence that propelled Billy forward.

Steve didn’t protest. In fact he happily let Billy back him up until his heels knocked into the stairs and both boys toppled onto each other, all the while never breaking their kiss.

Billy kissed Steve like he wanted to bruise his lips and erase the kisses he’d received from the other people that night. He wanted everyone in Hawkins to know that Steve belonged to someone.

Finally, the two teens broke apart, gasping for breath. Billy stood, leaning against the hand-railing to try and steady his breathing. That jealousy from early had boiled over into a heated rage over the fact that people like Tommy and Carol could be so open with their love while Billy had to keep his a secret, even to himself.

Billy looked down at Steve, someone he’d been pushing away all because of fear and shame.

Steve was looking at Billy like he was a burning fire, and Steve wanted to melt.

Steve deserved better. _They_ deserved better.

Leaning down, Billy straddled Steve’s hips. Teasingly grinding their pelvises together as he began kissing and biting along Steve’s collarbone and up his neck.

Steve whined against his ear as Billy bit a hickey where his shoulder and neck met. His hands moved to tangle into Billy’s hair but stopped just short as if remembering that kind of stuff was against the rules.

Billy growled and blindly reached around until he found Steve’s hand and interlaced their fingers with a squeeze.

Sitting up again, Billy stared steadily into Steve’s soft brown eyes. “Do you want to fucking date?”

Steve grinned and tentatively reached up with his free to run his fingers through Billy’s hair. “Thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always my fic titles are borrowed from song lyrics.  
> This title is from Love Is All We Own by Faultlines.
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, let me know in the comments below!


End file.
